


Nie samą powagą żyje Ojciec

by Sidomira



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Other
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 11:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20389249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidomira/pseuds/Sidomira
Summary: Scena gdzie Elrond wręcza Aragornowi miecz, bardzo uśmieszniona.Przynajmniej w moim mniemaniu.





	Nie samą powagą żyje Ojciec

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FakeCirilla9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakeCirilla9/gifts).

> Inspirowane komentarzem na filmwebie. Bardzo mocno inspirowane

Jeździec zbliżał się powoli do obozu. Biały koń stąpał ostrożnie po zygzakowatej drodze, kierującej pionowo w górę, na szczyt gdzie znajdowali się Rohańczycy.   
  
Wiedział że nie musi przejmować się strażnikami – krótkie przedstawienie się, pokazanie paru charakterystycznych przedmiotów w zupełności wystarczało   
  
No doprawdy, co jego brat, Niech Valarowie Mają Go w Swej Opiece, widział w ludziach – widziało toto elfie uszy i już się całe gięło, bez pytania.   
  
Morgoth pewnie widząc to udusiłby się ze śmiechu.   
  
  
Bez zbędnych komplikacji doprowadzono go do króla. Nie obszukali go, nie sprawdzili nawet POBIEŻNIE jaką i czy ma przy sobie broń. Nie postawili więcej ochrony. Po prostu doprowadzili do króla.   
  
Sam król, grzeczny i miły, ROZSĄDNIE obrzucił go spojrzeniem, wypytał kim jest, czego chce, i inne wstępne grzeczności. Jak ojciec, który musi myśleć za swoje dzieci, bo podejmują tak głupie decyzje że…

…

…

A to się akurat międzyrasowo chyba ułożyło.   
  
  
Król Rohanu, trzeba mu przyznać nie był nachalny w swej gościnie. Posłał po Tego Niewdzięcznego Cholera Acz Kochanego Dzieciaka Aragorna, i nie napastował swoją obecnością, pytając tylko czy nie trzeba wina.   
  
Nie trzeba było. W przypadku gdy się miało umierającą córkę trzeba było albo cudu, albo beczki krasnoludzkiej okowity, inne opcje w ogóle nie miały racji bytu.   
  
Ewentualnie Thranduilowe zapasy, ale o tym się nie myślało, bo przed oczami pojawiały się obrazy paskudne, a sprośne.

Kiedy Dzieciak raczył się wreszcie pofatygować, stanął przed nim, oraz Théodenem, jak to on zawsze - nieuczesany, koszula na „mam tak skrajnie gdzieś jak wyglądam że ojeju”, pachnący pilną potrzebą szorowania Maedhrosowym mydłem CONAJMNIEJ, ale za to jak najbardziej z jakimś zacnym nożykiem na zapasku (wuj Maglor nie miał aby podobnego..?)  
  
\- Zostawię was samych - powiedział król Théoden, wychodząc z namiotu, Sauron wie gdzie.   
  
Elrond wstał ze swojego miejsca, odrzucając z głowy kaptur. Aragorn ledwo zdążył się skłonić, i wymamrotać coś na kształt ćwiartki z części przywitania, gdy elf odezwał się pierwszy.   
  
\- Przychodzę w imieniu tej, którą kocham. Arwena...umiera – ile by nie ironizował w czasie drogi, i ile by się nie starał patrzeć zupełnie złośliwie, to jednak te słowa wiązały mu gardło i napędzały łzy do powiek.   
  
No bo doprawdy. Już jedną stratę przeżyl. Właściwie to najpierw kilkaset mniejszych strat, potem trochę większą, potem taką która go prawie złamała, a teraz jeszcze jedna. Poważnie Świecie?  
  
\- Nie przeżyje Zła które wypełza z Mordoru. Światło Gwiazdy Wieczornej blaknie, siły Saurona rosną a los Pierścienia i życie Arweny, związały się ze sobą. Cień zawisł nad nami Aragornie...nadchodzi koniec. 

\- Nie nasz, lecz Jego – co za słodki, naiwny…  
\- Idziesz na wojnę, lecz nie po zwycięstwo. Armia Saurona jest potężniejsza niż sądzisz, a w sekrecie szykuje jeszcze więcej. Flota korsarzy płynąca rzekami z południa, będą w mieście za dwa dni. Musisz mieć więcej ludzi Aragornie

-...nie ma więcej. - no co ty nie powiesz dzieciaku. Na szczęście, wujaszek ma dla Ciebie rozwiązanie problemu, psia krew, Valarowie powinni mi za to co najmniej pokiwać głowami z uznaniem

\- Są jeszcze ci, którzy kryją się wśród Gór.

\-  Mordercy...zdrajcy…poprosiłbyś ich o pomoc? Nie posłuchają nikogo!  
\- Posłuchają  _ **Króla Gondoru.** _   
  
Powiedział Elrond, wyciągając spod płaszcza potężny miecz.   
  
\-  Andúril, Płomień Zachodu, przekuty ze szczątków Narsila.

Elrond patrzył, starając się nie uśmiechnąć z zadowoleniem, jak Aragorn sięga po miecz, z wyraźną fascynacją.   


\- Sauron nie zapomniał tego ostrza.

\- Ostrze, które pękło, zostało przekute na nowo…

\- Ten który dobywa tego miecza, jest zdolny przywołać Armię Nieumarłych. Osoba która jest w stanie go dzierżyć, jest prawidłowym królem Gondoru. Królem, rozumiesz?  
  
Skwaszona buzia. Oho, się zaczyna.   
  
\- Nie pragnę tego dziedzictwa...chcę poprowadzić ludzi do zwycięstwa ale…  
\- No to cię pragnę poinformować, że prowadzić ludzi do zwycięstwa trzeba nie tylko na polu walki ale także w codziennym życiu. I chyba sobie nie wyobrażasz, że na zawsze miałbyś zostać Strażnikiem? Że niby miałbym pozwolić córce wyjść za kogoś kto wpadałby co piąty Księżyc na obiad, jak mu się nudzi akurat?  
  
A teraz buzia w ciężkim szoku.

\- Ale…

\- Żadnego ale, ty się ciesz że reszta rodziny nie wie co ty wyprawiasz, bo o ile za teściową ręczyć mogę, o tyle za wuja  _już nie bardzo_ a za siebie to już w ogóle!

\- Elrondzie ja…

\- Nie Elronduj mi tu dzieciaku, u mnie się chowałeś, czego przepraszam oczekujesz?! Ja nie po to zaprzągłem kowali do pracy, przejechałem kawał drogi, córkę umierającą zostawiłem, żebyś mi teraz nosem kręcił!! Ona tam tęskni, martwi się,  _ **ja się martwię, ** _ więc bądź łaskaw oficjalnie przysiąc że się  _ **OGARNIESZ** _ i razem z mieczem przyjmiesz na siebie cholerne przeznaczenie, bo wytrzymać z tobą dłużej nie mogę, i nie po to wszyscy się męczą, żebyś ty teraz sprawę spartolił, i przez swoje zapędy do zabawy jak z moimi dziećmi „w wojnę” faktycznie na wojnę szedł, a potem to dziękuję do widzenia, wynoszę się do lasu. Już jedna taka w historii była co to wzięła ukochanego pod pachę i się wyniosła do lasu, więcej nam  _ **nie trzeba!** _

Przez chwilę obaj stali oniemiali, kompletnie nie spodziewając się takiego wybuchu uczuć u elfa. Pół elfa. Aragorn nic nie powiedział, tylko schował miecz do pochwy i objął Elronda z całej siły, opierając czoło o jego bark.   


Elf odetchnął głęboko, i położył ręce na ramionach i plecach wychowanka.   
  
_Niech Valarowie mają cię w opiece dziecko. _


End file.
